


The Grand Reopening

by NightRaven789



Series: THC/The Houses Competition. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death of a love one, Family, Family Fluff, Fred Weasley Dies, George Weasley Dies, Loss, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRaven789/pseuds/NightRaven789
Summary: Bill Weasely, dealing with the loss of his brothers after the war must also try and figure out how to run Weasley Wizard Wheezes before the store opens in just a few minutes.
Series: THC/The Houses Competition. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106594
Kudos: 4





	The Grand Reopening

**Author's Note:**

> THC/The Houses Competition.
> 
> Round 1- bonus
> 
> House - Gryffindor
> 
> Class - Charms
> 
> Prompt(s) chosen- [Character] Bill Weasley, [Location] Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes (after the war)
> 
> Word Count. 1,069

Thank you to the wonderful Beta of this story, Bea writes and Charlotteredmond99

The Grand Reopening

Bill stood in the middle of the storage room of Weasley Wizard Wheezes as he did his best to push his anxiety down. It has been six months since the battle of Hogwarts, six months since He Who Must Not Be Name was defeated, six months since Fred and George died in the battle.

Bill still could remember that day as if it only happened yesterday. He stood in the Great Hall, the only sound that could be heard was cries as people grieved for their friends and family, but it was over. The Dark Lord had been defeated and this time, this time, he wouldn't be able to return.

Bill made his way through the Great Hall as he looked for his family and that's when he saw them, as he made his way up to them, he saw his two brothers lying in the ground, motionless.

Bill had never cried as hard as he did on that day.

The three days that followed, they had a funeral for Fred and George. Bill never thought he would have to bury his brothers, they were young, their lives were just starting, they had so, so much going for them.

The months that followed were painful, he fought with his mother to keep the store, it was only right. The store was a way to keep Fred and George alive, to honour them.

Bill offered to run it, how hard could it be, afterall, the twins could do it. Today was the reopening of the store and within minutes it would be packed with people; thankfully Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione offered their help with the reopening but Bill could still feel his heart pound in his chest.

Bill closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. "Please let me get through today, please." He prayed, hoping that his brothers could hear him, he needed his brothers by his side today.

Taking another deep breath to steady his nerve he opened the door. "Is everyone ready?" Bill asks, a little bit of a quiverin his voice.

"Should be fun, have you seen the line up?" Ginny asked, popping a Bertie Bott's bean into her mouth.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bill yelled, taking the box away from her. "I'm not sure that I got enough, I don't need you eating the merchandise."

"Get your wand out of a knot!" Ginny shot back "Everything is going to be fine," Ginny said just as the doors magically unlocked themselves and the swarm of people entered the shop.

Bill suddenly felt overwhelmed by everyone, each and every person wanted something, all the sample products were going off, there was screaming, laughing, crying and at that moment Bill wondered how Fred and George did it all.

Fred and George were jokers, they didn't take anything seriously so how could they manage to run a shop with the high level of success that they did.

Bill watched as kids of all ages ran through the shop; at one point the shop went pitch black as a kid dropped Instant Darkness Powder, forcing him to open up all the doors and windows.

He was just about to sneak into the back to take a breather before Hermione made her way up to him.

"Bill, a kid just puked on the floor next to the Puking Pastilles display," Hermione said in disgust.

Bill was ready to solve the problem just as Ron came running up to them.

"We just ran out of Skiving Snackbox. We are also running low on smart-answer quills."

Bill took a deep breath, feeling a little unsteady but once again he was ready to solve the problem, that was until Harry made his way up.

"I don't want to pile up the bad news but the Pygmy Puffs escaped and are running fast and they are even harder to catch than pixies." Harry explained, out of breath.

Bill could feel that he was starting to sweat, his heart pounding in his chest as he started to panic.

What would Fred and George do? what would Fred and George… That's it! What would Fred and George do? They wouldn't panic, they wouldn't be concerned, they would have dealt with the problem in the famous Fred and George way.

Bill suddenly knew what to do as if his brothers were speaking to him. "Not a problem, Hermione you clean up the mess and put extra buckets around the display; Ron, we have more stock in the back and Harry, you can make an announcement. Pygmy Puffs, twenty-five percent off for those who can catch one" Bill quickly said, a warmth of pride flowing through him.

Hundends of witches and wizards entered the shop, buying various tricks and gadgets. Hermione complained that they should be spending their money on stuff for the new school year, but Ron argued that kids needed to have fun once in a while.

Along with helping the customers, Harry and Ginny also played with the products, which Bill had to yell at them several times to stop and to get back to work.

It was nonstop work until seven o'clock when the shop finally closed.

Hermione sat on the counter, rubbing her feet. "My feet are killing me," she moaned as she kicked off her shoes. "I don't think I ever spent so much time on my feet."

"Feet? My whole body hurts," Ron spoke up from the floor on which he laid.

"I could sleep for a week," Harry chimed in, as he laid across the counter, Ginny counted the money from the register.

"We made a killing today, I don't think I have ever seen so much money."

Bill just smiled, sure every part of his body was sore, his brain turned into mush half way through the day, but he did it and he knew Fred and George would be proud of him.

"Three Broomsticks? My treat," Bill asked, receiving a moan from everyone but nevertheless they pulled themselves up, stretching their sore muscles before heading out of the shop.

Before Bill left with the gang he looked behind him at the shop, looking up at the wall where his brother's portraits hung.

"...Thank you, see you tomorrow" Bill said softly before closing up the shop.

...

I told you he will do great, Fredie," George spoke.

"He sure did Georgie,"

"Until tomorrow?"

"Until tomorrow."


End file.
